


After the Darkness

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfect end to a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> You readers requested sweet, short smut. You got it. 
> 
> Takes place shortly aftr my story “Into the Light”; it may make more sense if you've read that, but it's not necessary.
> 
> Spoilers: IWTB.
> 
> No betas were used or harmed in the writing or editing of this story, so any mistakes are on me and me alone.

After the Darkness  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne L. Feld

It had been a long day and it wasn’t over yet.

Her two weeks’ notice at Sorrows were almost up but in the meantime they were running her ragged with a heavy patient load and tons of paperwork. She had tomorrow off but was still on call, and Scully tossed the cell phone that had been clipped to her belt on the table a little more roughly than, perhaps, it deserved.

Setting her bag on the uncluttered dining room table--cleaned off? Was Mulder sick?--she took off her light black cloth jacket and swung it over the back of a chair. It was nearly seven p.m. but she could detect no smell of cooking food, nor was her soon-to-be-real house-husband anywhere in sight.

“Mulder?” she checked his office; empty and computer turned off. Same for the bedroom—she paused briefly to feed the begging fish—and kitchen. Most interestingly there were no dinner preparations; over the last few years Mulder had gotten to be quite the cook and he often greeted her with his latest culinary invention when she came in from work. She was pretty sure he was here; although they’d recently discussed getting him a car it hadn’t happened yet, what with everything that had happened in the last month or so. 

Then it hit her, where he likely was. The weather had turned unseasonably balmy the last few days and when it was nice out he was almost always on the back porch with her laptop, which she didn’t take to work and he often used. Although why he hadn’t made dinner without letting her know was going to be discussed—

She stepped out onto the back porch and was greeted with the sight of her long-time friend and lover—now fiancé--sprawled totally naked in a thickly-cushioned wooden lounge chair, her laptop balanced on his muscular thighs. On a small plastic table between it and an identical chair was a half-full glass of iced tea. “Hey doc. I was wondering when you were going to get home.”

She was totally nonplussed and just stared at him, still holding the door partially open.

“I’m not sure what’s going to draw more flies, your mouth or the door,” he grinned up at her. “But you’d probably better close both.”

“It’s too early in the year for flies,” she said, ungluing her tongue from the roof of her mouth. And letting go of the door, which made its usual rattling slam as it bounced against the frame. “Mulder, why are you naked?”

“Why not? It’s more than warm enough. And who can see me, other than you? The only time we ever see anyone else around here is during hunting season and it’s nowhere near that time of the year.”

Without thinking about it she blurted, “No dinner, Mulder?”

“There will be dinner—later,” he said, closing the laptop and setting it on the small plastic table between the two chairs, then turning back to her. “C’mere, Scully.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Mulder, it’s been a long day, I’m tired and sweaty…”

He reached down and began stroking himself; her eyes were suddenly glued to where his cock was beginning to come to life. Her body responded to the visual in the same way that she had been responding to him for almost twenty years and probably would long past the time either of them could do anything about it, she thought with some humor. Just the sight of his long, lean, muscular body was enough to make hers go on red alert. “I can go with sweaty,” he said in that gravely aroused voice that she knew she could never resist. “And I promise to make you forget tired.”

Although she had lost and she knew it, Scully made one last token protest. “I’m not getting naked out here, Mulder.”

“You don’t have to. Just take your pants off,” he said, now slowly stroking up and down his fully hard cock, holding it straight up in invitation. “And climb on.”

Almost of their own violation her hands moved to the snap of her khakis and he watched avidly as she pushed them and her panties down, then removed her shoes and knee-high nylons before kicking the discarded clothing away. She was now clad only in a plain blue blouse that came just below her hipbones and couldn’t help but glance around nervously as she stepped to the side of his chair.

But his hands on her body made her forget everything but the man touching her, wanting her, needing her. Just as she wanted and needed him. He slid one large warm hand around to cup her ass, the other reaching between her parting legs. One of his fingers slid up into her body and she moaned unintentionally, quickly losing rational thought. “Oh, God, Mulder!”

“Fun out here, isn’t it?” he half-growled, gently stroking his index finger in and out of her to get her juices flowing while his thumb rubbed against her engorging clit. Their eyes were on each other’s faces, watching the effect they had on each other. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about when we made love on that island in North Carolina… how incredibly sexy you looked wearing nothing but that bikini bra, the sunlight turning your skin into mother-of-pearl…”

“I’m going to fall if I don’t sit down soon,” she managed to gasp, feeling her legs begin to shake and grow weak from the pleasure he was giving her. “Jesus, I still can’t believe how aroused you get me so quickly.”

“You do the same to me, doc, in case you hadn’t noticed.” He removed his hand from between her legs and guided her to straddle him in the lounge chair which was mostly upright. She put her hands on his broad shoulders and followed his lead. He had made a point of adding extra cushions from the patio chairs so her knees wouldn’t get chafed or sore as they rested on the wooden sidebars. They both groaned out loud as she slowly sank down on him, his hands gently holding her hips until she had taken him all the way in and was resting back on the very top of his thighs. Then he began to unbutton her blouse, saying, “I won’t take it off but I need to see those gorgeous tits of yours, Scully. God, I need to see and feel you.”

She threw her head back, closing her eyes, reveling in the feel of him so deep inside her, stretching and filling and completing her in every way possible. His hands slid around her back under the shirt and unhooked her bra then moved back around to the front to gently move it up then cover her breasts and squeeze her sensitive nipples. When she remembered those years of celibacy, before they knew what ecstasy they could bring each other, then how close they’d come to losing this just a few weeks ago… she was suddenly overcome by emotion and leaned forward and pressed herself against him, throwing her arms around his neck and whispering brokenly in his ear, “I love you so much, Mulder, I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“You won’t, the darkness isn’t here,” he breathed in return, his arms moving from between them and going around her, holding her slender body against his hard one. “Make love to me, Scully, the way I always dream of you, fantasize about you touching me.”

She knew what he wanted; after all these years they had no secrets from each other, nor did either want to. Leaning back, she looked into his smoky eyes and put her hands on his broad shoulders again then began to lift herself up and down with just her legs. Mulder gazed back at her, letting her see everything he was feeling in his face, hands wrapped nearly all the way around her small waist beneath the shirt as he helped support her. He didn’t thrust back at her, knowing how she liked for him to wait until he couldn’t take it any more and lost control. 

Time passed by unheeded as she rose and fell on him, their eyes locked, whispers and moans and low exclamations the only sounds other than the faint creaking of the chair and occasional birdsong from the not-too-distant forest. Finally she settled down on him one last time, saying, “I wish I could go longer, Mulder, but I did have a long day on my feet…”

“Shit, I’m sorry, Scully, I should have thought of that,” he said with real regret, reaching down and rubbing her taut thighs, which were pressed against his hips on either side. “Wanna go hit the bed and finish up there?”

“Mmn, not bad, but I have a better idea—let me up,” she said, carefully disengaging and standing with a slight groan as her legs straightened out. Then she took two steps across the porch to the wide railing--which Mulder had replaced the previous spring--and leaned over it, spreading her feet and putting them on the lower bar which brought her into almost perfect alignment with him. “How’s this?”

He was up and behind her in a flash, his warm body covering her back and his strong hands on her hips. “Any way you want it,” he breathed. “My Scully, my love.”

She let out a low cry as he slid into her, between the physical sensation and the deep love in his voice when he said her name almost taking her over the edge. “Jesus, Mulder, that’s incredible.”

“Yes it is,” he murmured into her ear, bending over her back but resting most of his weight on his arms, hands on the railing on either side of her. “How are your legs?”

“Fine, just fine,” she breathed as he began to move, stroking slowly but strongly in and out of her. “Oh my God! I’m—oooh—not going to, ah, last long like this…”

“I’m gonna try to last, but—ahhh—watching us is going to take me over quick,” he said, and she turned her head to meet his eyes in their reflection in the panes of glass in the back door. The sight of his lean, muscular body covering and moving on hers and his hips pumping against her ass as she felt him sliding in and out of her did it. As she gasped and then let out a long low moan that had his name somewhere in it Mulder sped up, bracing himself against the railing as he really began to pound into her, and she was gone. She heard his voice rasping in her ear, urging her on, but needed no such encouragement as the golden sunburst swept over her, making her forget everything but the warm pleasure he gave her which arced through her body. 

“That was so beautiful,” he groaned as she came back to herself. “I’m right behind you, Scully, you still all right like this?’

“I’m fine, really, Mulder,” she breathed although the wooden railing was beginning to cut uncomfortably into her hipbones as his force and pace increased. However she certainly wasn’t going to stop him now. “Finish in me, I want to feel you—“

“Oh, God, Scully!” he cried, letting the final note of her name trail off into a long, deeply pleasured groan as he grabbed her hips, pulling her away from the railing and slamming into her one final time and then froze against her; from deep within she felt his warmth flooding her as his cock twitched and pulsed inside her body. 

He held her back against him and they panted together for a few moments before he slipped out and then she turned in his arms, stepping down onto the porch floorboards with weak-kneed legs. He led her over to the lounge chair and sat back, pulling her between his spread legs so that she rested against his chest. He picked up the glass of iced tea from the table and held it to her mouth, then took a drink himself. 

“How is it that it gets better every time we make love?” he said softly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders after setting the glass of tea back on the end table next to the laptop. “Every time I think it’s the best, and then it gets better.”

She chuckled. “I don’t know—maybe it’s an X-File.”

He laughed, squeezed her lightly and then said, “It’s one we’ll never solve, but that doesn’t mean we can’t keep trying. So, you hungry?”

At the reminder her stomach growled loudly, making them both laugh. “You think?” she said, getting up almost regretfully and pulling on her underwear. “You did make something, right?” If they had to wait for a pizza to be delivered way out here she was going to hurt him, good sex or no good sex, she thought as she tugged her bra off through the armholes of her blouse and then buttoned it. 

“Come with me,” he said, getting up and holding the door open for her. Carrying her discarded clothes and shoes Scully went into the kitchen, then paused and looked around. 

“I neither see nor smell cooking,” she said in a neutral tone, tossing her clothes over the back of a kitchen chair and setting her shoes beneath it.

Mulder picked up a pair of dark grey sweatpants that were sitting folded on the counter and pulled them on, then opened the refrigerator and pulled out a large clear glass bowl covered with plastic wrap. “Voilá! Grilled chicken salad with all your favorite ingredients—mixed greens, radishes, black olives, cukes, grape tomatoes, feta cheese.” He set it on the table then reached back into the fridge for a slightly smaller platter. “And cold chicken for sandwiches. I even chilled your favorite Chardonnay to go with it.”

“This is the perfect dinner for tonight, Mulder,” she admitted, going to the breadbox as he continued to pull ingredients out of the refrigerator and set them on the table; Miracle Whip and bacon ranch salad dressing for him, light mayonnaise and red wine vinaigrette for her. “Quick, easy, and light.”

“Yeah, I wanted something we could just dig into when I got done nailing your ass on the porch,” he said as he went across the room, looking back at her with an exaggerated leer.

“And what if I hadn’t let myself be nailed?” she challenged.

He put the clear glass salad bowls he’d gotten from the cabinet on the table and turned to her, taking her face in his hands and smiling down at her. But it wasn’t a leer or a smart-ass smile, she saw; more a loving one. She set the bag of wheat bread down on the table next to the bowls and put her hands on his lean ribs just above the waistband of his sweats. “I knew you wouldn’t refuse me any more than I’d refuse you,” he said, leaning down to give her a brief but loving kiss, holding her eyes. “Why would we want to, Scully? God, we waited so long for each other and came so close to losing this that every moment I’m with you now I savor it. The darkness isn’t here; I won’t let it be.”

“Let it try,” she said softly, parroting his words from a few weeks back that had helped salvage their badly damaged relationship. She reached up and held his wrists in place before he could let go of her face. “So this is how we keep the darkness away?”

He raised a brow at her, still smiling a little. “Sure. Sex on the back porch and grilled chicken every day.”

“I can live with the first half of that, anyway,” she smiled up at him, then went up on tiptoes to give him a longer kiss. “Now, feed me. We’ll worry about the darkness some other time.”

“It’s a deal,” he grinned down at her. 

Even if it took having grilled chicken for the rest of the week, she thought as she gazed up at his familiar and much-loved features, it was worth it to come home to a naked man on the back porch who loved and wanted her as much as she loved and wanted him.

At last.

 

finis


End file.
